Oxygen
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Title of the story based off a song by Maia Mitchell from teen beach movie. Mordecai and Margaret talk about ther past and their hopes for the future.
1. Looking back on the past

t's been about a month since Mordecai and Margaret became a couple and they are very much in love.

Margaret sings to Mordecai "I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort evermore I wanna be the only thing you need be the oxygen you breathe."

Mordecai smiles at her and says "You have the most adorable voice you sure have a way with words."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecai's chest and says "You're just as amazing with your words as well."

Mordecai chuckles slightly and says "Not sure if that's entirely true."

Margaret looks at him curiously and asks "Now why would you say that, honey?"

Mordecai says "Well I was in love with you when I first saw at the coffee shop after Rigby and I got done watching the commercial for the Fist Pump concert."

Margaret says "Love at first sight."

Mordecai says "Exactly and I'd always get so tongue-tied when you were around, never able to say how I felt."

Margaret asks "Was it easier after you did tell me you like me?"

Mordecai says "Sometimes, but sometimes not."

Margaret asks "What time was it hard for you to talk around me even though I knew how you felt?"

Mordecai says "Well when I dropped you off at the airport a week after that so you could get to your interview with the school on time and we arrived at the airport I was too nervous to say a lot."

Margaret giggles and says "I bet you were even more in shock after I kissed you."

Mordecai says "Yeah I was. After you said see you later all I could say was uh, bye."

Margaret giggles again and says "Well at least you're not nervous anymore."

Mordecai says "I was also pretty nervous when we were up on make-out mountain waiting for the meteor shower."

Margaret asks "You were, when?"

Mordecai says "After I accidentally spilled the soda on you. I went to your car and got the paper towels. After you wiped the soda off you started to get cold. I was thinking to myself put your arm around her, put your arm around her!"

Margaret laughs a third time and says "But instead you ended up throwing some of the paper towels on me."

Mordecai says "So things always weren't easy for me around you."

Margaret says "Well they are now."

Mordecai says "Oh, most definitely."


	2. Looking ahead to the future

The next day while their on a picnic Mordecai asks "So how do you think our future together will be?"

Margaret smiles confidently and says sweetly "I think we're going to be together forever. Even if we have our ups and downs everything will turn out fine. I love you with all my heart and I just one you're the one I'll be with for the rest of my life."

Mordecai kisses Margaret on the cheek and says "I feel exactly the same way. You're the only girl for me no one will ever change my mind."

Margaret says "I'm pretty sure someday we'll be married and we'll live together and raise a family."

Mordecai says "I just know that as long as I have you nothing can go wrong."


	3. Lyrics to oxygen by Maia Mitchell

Verse 1: Baby, tell me is this good for you cause for me it's a dream come true I think about you boy day and night if this is wrong I don't care if I'm right cause one things for certain, boy I'm not hurting for inspiration and I feel when we're together it could be forever and ever and ever

Chorus: I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort evermore I wanna be the only the thing you need be the oxygen you breathe

Verse 2: Is this as good as I think it is cause right now I'm so into this and there's nothing more that I could ever ask for then to be with you just to be with you cause one thing's for certain boy I'm not hurting for inspiration and I feel that when we're together it could be forever and ever and ever

Chorus: I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort evermore I wanna be the only thing you need be the oxygen you breathe

Verse 3: What you give you will receive so baby bring it all to me and I will warm you like the sun I always knew you were the one

Chorus: I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort evermore I wanna be the only thing you need be the oxygen you breathe I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort evermore I wanna be the only thing you need be the oxygen you breathe


End file.
